A Valentine to Remember
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: Chapter 2 uploaded...This is how I imagined the Valentines day fiasco playing out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: duh!!!!! Ya'know the drill, do I really have to say it..fine I DON'T own them yada yada yada..  
  
A/n: I'd like to thank Emily (lucy917) although she hasn't posted any of her work yet she is as big a fan as any!  
  
*****February 15*****  
  
4:07a.m.  
  
"God, Carter," Benton whispered barely audible over the machines. Machines keeping him, his student, his friend alive. Concentrating on the slight rise and fall of his chest, not daring to look at his solemn face. He didn't know if he would ever open his eyes again. As a doctor he knew it could happen, he would somehow come out of this. As a friend all he could think of is how he got like this, how such a strong person just the day before could be fighting for his life in the very place he had made his life. He then thought about her. He hadn't let the thought in until now, telling himself that he had to think of Carter. How was he gunna tell him, god he wish he didn't have to.  
  
*****Valentines Day*****  
  
5:34p.m.  
  
"Hey Carter!" Mark screamed down the hall.  
  
"Yup," Carter answered. He just wanted to get out of this hellhole.  
  
"you off?" Mark asked as he slowed down and caught up with Carter.  
  
"yeah, soon just signing my last patients off to Luka!" he told him.  
  
"Well, Lucy was looking for you," mark continued, "she said she was still waiting on the phsyc consult for that sobreiki guy!"  
  
"Really?, still?, when was this?" Carter asked with concern.  
  
"About 45 minutes ago, I think you were on break!" Mark answered running towards admit.  
  
Carter made his way towards the last place he'd seen her, exam 3. On his way he bumped into Jerry who had obviously already started the party. After seeing the bloodied mark on the wall next to the door, he had been brought to some alarm. He opened the door very cautiously peering in at first then letting the door closed behind him. That's when he saw her. He rushed to her side, he couldn't tell where the blood was coming from but he knew it was hers. Barely conscious she whispered his name, and his heart broke. He slowly got up and backed towards the door. Before he could get help someone came up behind him, grabbing him by the neck. He turned him around and slammed his body into the wall, keeping a firm grip on his neck. He saw the glimmer of metal but had no time to react. With the hold on his neck getting tighter he gasped for what little air could make it to his struggling lungs. He felt the sting and the shock but the unbelievable pain came later. His body contracted with the pain and fell to the ground. Trying desperately to breathe was almost as hard with the grip of his attacker around his throat. She needed help though. He staggered to stand and upon his rising was gifted with a second blow to his stomach. This time it was blunt and dulling, a fist he decided. Falling back on his knees, his back faced the man as two more searing pains went through his body.  
  
He felt his presence leave the room as he tried again to gather himself to stand or even crawl towards help, but none were possible. His legs were dead weight; he rested his head back on the floor desperately trying not to succumb to the darkness. Lifting his hand from his obvious wounds, he pressed himself up off of the floor only to collapse again to the floor. Defeat was once again beginning to come over him. His mind finally willed over his body and made him come to a slightly sitting position. He forced his weakening legs to support him for the short trip towards the door. Opening the door was a feat in itself. There was a fine line between opening it and falling through it. His voice was so weak and he hardly knew it as his own.  
  
"HELP!, I NEED SOME HELP..IN.HERE!" he tried his best to make his voice audible but it was so draining. As he was about to collapse a familiar voice brought him back.  
  
"Oh my god! JOHN!" Deb caught him just as he fell. She quickly lowered him to the floor and checked his pulse. She was shocked to see him still conscious, barely but he was.  
  
"Lu.lu." he stuttered through the pain.  
  
"Shhh, gunna be ok" she tried to reassure him. "I NEED HELP NOW!" she yelled being more audible then he was and making her self heard through the closed door. Luka, Kerry, mark and Carol came running at the distress heard in her voice.  
  
"oh my god, what the hell.." Mark whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Lu..Luc..Lucy.." carter was finally able to get out through his short breaths. As he shifted his gaze to her prone form just feet away. Kerry and Luka rushed toward her as well, leaving Mark, Carol and Deb to tend to Carter. He brought his gaze back toward his colleagues with an empty blank stare.  
  
"John, c'mon John, look at me" the voice was again familiar but he was not there, he could no longer fight to stay awake and let the darkness fall over him. 


	2. help

A/N: I don't have any medical background! All info is from watching the show! (  
  
"John! JOHN!!!" Deb screamed while again checking his pulse. She found a weak one as they continued to load him onto the stretcher. Lucy was already in trauma 1 as they rushed him into the next available one. Once he was on a monitor the tension in the room got considerably higher.  
  
"Pulse is weak at 72, b.p. is 90/70 and dropping, resps are 12 and shallow, pulse ox is 89" carol said as she read the monitor.  
  
"Damn it carter!" mark yelled over a new commotion as his stats dropped "get O.R. down here now!" he was now frantic. Halleh took over for carol while she went up stairs to see what was taking so long.  
  
Apparently there was another one of their stupid conferences! Carol knocked on the door and when there was no answer she opened it anyway. She was faced by about 20 surgeons staring back at her.  
  
"What can I do for.?" dr. anspaugh asked her after he noticed her quite obvious anxiety. She was disappointed to see that peter Benton was nowhere to be found.  
  
"We need some of you down stairs now!" she interrupted him. Romano and Lizzie easily volunteered themselves in order to get out of the conference.  
  
"What is it?" Lizzie asked in her smooth English accent.  
  
"Carter and Lucy.there was an.they. were stabbed!" she said as they hurried their pace down the stairs. When they got back to their friends they were not doing any better. Lucy nearly dead, it was obvious she couldn't hold on much longer. Romano got her up immediately to the O.R. as Lizzie tended to Carter. He was already intubated, but he was not stable enough for her to move him.  
  
"Did any one call Peter?" she asked her a hurry.  
  
"Oh god.. I totally.I didn't think to." Halleh stammered.  
  
"Well you bloody hell better!" she said fearfully.  
  
"I will be right back" halleh said as she ran out to the lounge.  
  
"Ok, he's as stable as we can get him for now lets move!" Lizzie yelled at the rest of the trauma team.  
  
"I'll go talk to Benton! Call with any news ok!" mark yelled as he charged towards the lounge. "He didn't pick up the phone Dr. Greene, should I try again?" halleh asked as some of the chaos subsided.  
  
"in a few minutes I'll try!" he told her.  
  
Mark walked out of the trauma room and down toward the lounge. He bloodied gown and gloves, the blood of his friend.damn, were now the only reminders of the recent terror. And those too were soon gone, in the garbage. He opened the door to the lounge and nearly collapsed, now that he was in no authority position. He didn't have to keep his cool; he had to realize the fact that their friends might die. That thought wasn't at all comforting as he picked up the receiver and connected to line 2.  
  
  
  
"c'mon its time for dinner!"  
  
"shut up Johnny, you know I never listen to Gamma!"  
  
"Chase is already done and he's gunna leave, don't you wanna say good bye!?"  
  
"yeah, yeah fine! Here ya go!" bobby said as he crumbled on his cute little brothers face, and through his basket ball at his chest.  
  
  
  
"How is he?" Benton yelled as he approached admit.  
  
"He's still upstairs," Kerry began, "they were both in pretty bad shape."  
  
"what happened? When did he go up?" Benton began to stagger.  
  
"Why don't we go talk in the lounge!?" Kerry suggested.  
  
  
  
"but daddy, I want to go!"  
  
"NO!!! I cant deal with this now, go talk to your mother!"  
  
"Mommy, why wont daddy let me go to Bobby's funeral?"  
  
"If he says you can't then, you can't!"  
  
"but he's my brother! I want to say goodbye!"  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES WILL I TELL YOU NO!!!" john's father screamed as he grabbed him by both shoulders.  
  
"daddy, let go!! It hurts!"  
  
  
  
"oh god 7 hours? No word on either of them?" Benton was now almost pacing.  
  
"no not yet!" Kerry said solemnly, "but I think they'd tell you something, if you went up."  
  
"yeah, I could try!" he said leaving before he could really finish.  
  
He was upstairs within seconds and soon saw Dr.Anspaugh, and he looked anything but happy. Picking up his pace as he drew closer he noticed tears forming in his eyes and quickly choked them back. Now was not the time.  
  
"any word, the guys down stairs are really upset?" Benton asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Benton, I am sorry!.." he continued but his world seemed to go blank.  
  
  
  
"Barbra! You comin'?"  
  
"yeah! Go get Marigold!" she screamed from the storm door in the back yard.  
  
"ok!" john said as he turned around to get his pony that he shared with his sister to she a man in the stables, "can I help u?"  
  
"yes little man, is your dad around!?"  
  
"who wants to know?"  
  
"just tell him it's an old friend"  
  
"ok, but I am not supposed to talk to strangers!"  
  
"well my name is Kent, now I'm not a stranger am I!?"  
  
  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Benton asked a little more clear headed.  
  
"no word yet, but they wont even let me scrub in, they have enough hands in there I guess!" Donald said hoping for it to sound more reassuring then it was.  
  
"I hope so." Benton sighed.  
  
  
  
"I told you not to let that bastard in here!" john and barbra heard from their half closed door.  
  
"he's just a friend, we have a history!" his mother answered  
  
"yeah! I am sure, so does this Kent have a last name?"  
  
"yeah! Bastard!" his mother said sheepishly as her husbands unkind hand came down on her face.  
  
At this Barbra closed the door in attempts to shield young Johnny from their parents bickering.  
  
  
  
Romano just stood there. She couldn't, she never would, she was gone. God that son of a bitch is gunna pay.he thought to himself. She was cleaned up and the morgue would be there soon but just how the room lay silent it seems like she could just wake up with her alarm clock like she had every day. But she wouldn't. as the somber thoughts began to build in his heada knock came on the door. He brought the slim sheet up to her brow and turned to see Lizzie standing in the door way.  
  
"God Robert, I am sorry!" she blurted out as tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"yeah, it's a shame. How's Carter?" he asked desperate for this to be just another patient, not a person who had known him and worked with him.  
  
"Well." she began hesitantly.  
  



	3. her

Chapter 3- Her.  
  
******  
  
'What the hell?' he screamed in his head. His voice wouldn't let him form the words.  
  
"Ya'know Dr. Carter, you always were the skeptic!" a familiar blond told him.  
  
"Lucy?" he said, finally able to form the word.  
  
"Yeah, what?" she asked as if it was another day at the hospital.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" he asked.  
  
"Wow, not sure really but I think you'll figure it out" as she snapped her fingers the previously pristine white background changed. It changed to a very busy I.C.U. room.  
  
"Look" she told him as she herself peered through the glass with a worried eye on the clock.  
  
"Holy crap" he muttered to himself; he was looking at himself in the I.C.U.  
  
"If this is like a nightmare or an out of body thing, I want out!" he yelled at a very silent Lucy. As her eyes fell upon his, she spoke softly.  
  
"You still have time." She told him somberly.  
  
"Time for what!?" he asked, see the concern on her face as she turned back to the clock.  
  
"You've only been down ten minutes." She told him. He just stared at her, and then back at the clock, and to himself in the I.C.U. This went on for what seem to be hours, but it didn't change the fact that he was dying. Then a sudden pain over whelmed him and vivid red blood stains appeared on his hand and clothes. But it was her blood, from her wounds, killing her too.  
  
"You have to go, NOW!!" she started, "take my hand!" she said offering it to him.  
  
"What about you?" he said realizing the truth of the situation. She was dead.  
  
"It's too late for me, now GO!" she said taking his hand in her own, bith now covered in blood. Time seemed to stop as she pulled him toward her. When their lips met, the seen behind them returned to the previous white.  
  
"Good bye." She whispered As she pulled away and his world went black.  
  
"Ok, normal sinus, red line him to the O.R. and page Benton!" she yelled as the rest of the room remain virtually silent. Aside from the numerous monitors which surrounded them.  
  
"Now would be nice!" Lizzie yelled at the now active people in the room. All but the patient. Carter.  
  
"Wait!" he screamed to himself.  
  
""What were the flashbacks about?"  
  
"Where do I go now?"  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
But finally excepting the fact that he was unconscious, stopped the useless, unanswered questions. She was gone, and he was well.he wasn't quite sure, but the surrounding darkness was not comforting.  
  
***** February 15 *****  
4:09 A.M.  
  
"His EEG was promising." Lizzie said as she walked into the near empty room.  
  
"That doesn't always mean that." Benton countered but stopped himself. He had to be a friend first now, for Carters sake, and his own.  
  
"He was only down for a little over ten minutes, Peter, and he shows no sign of brain damage, we just have to." she was cut off.  
  
"Wait?" he asked sarcastically. 


	4. Jerry Jerry, Jerry!

A/N: again…NO MEDICAL BACKGROUND! (  
  
Chapter 4= Coming around…  
  
  
  
"So four days huh?" he said roughly, his throat still sore. Benton had left about an hour ago, he had been a little glad too. He could stand to see the pain in his eyes, the pain that had probably reflected from his own. He was also happy to have a slightly happier company now. Deb sat next for him bed, she was very quiet but she always had that I-am-going-to-cheer- everybody-up smile on.  
  
"Yeah…you scared the crap out of us, John" she said looking out the window.  
  
"So, how have things been down stairs?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Busy, umm…Kerry called in some back up from Mercy till you come back though." She told him. A long silence fell over the room, and every twinge of the monitors could be heard.  
  
"You should get some rest, I'll be back after my shift." She said rising from her chair.  
  
  
  
Carter heard a knock on his door, still half asleep he really didn't want to deal with any one at the moment. It was probably just another nurse or Benton, he really didn't want to talk to him now. Kerry had made the police leave already so it couldn't have been them either. He just let himself pretend to fall back asleep. When the nurse saw that he was asleep, she made her work fast and left him to rest. He flicked on the TV and searched for something other then the news. Jerry Springer…great.  
  
"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry…" was heard by Benton as he came towards the door. He knocked and opened the door not waiting for a response.  
  
"Ah, a bored mans best friend!" said hoping to get a mile from his friend. Carter put the television on mute.  
  
"Hi Dr. Benton" he said lest then thrilled, and slowly turned his head toward Benton.  
  
"Hey, how you doing?" he asked for the 300th time that day.  
  
Carter gave him that look that he didn't want to talk. Benton knew it, he had to have, it was how carter had been acting since he woke up. He hadn't told him right away about Lucy but Carter seemed to have gotten the idea on his own. Benton left quietly and sadly as he saw his friend start to retreat into himself. TBC…if u want…sorry its so short and it took so long but, well I don't have an excuse really so…REVIEW!!! ( 


End file.
